Unbound
by MaciOrtiz
Summary: Macidane is struggling with the fact that the love of her life is a well known criminal. She knows very well what Happy Lowman does for the club, and she isn't afraid of him for it. She knows him better then anyone, and the only other person that knows him like that is his mom. The only struggle that puts Maci and Happys live in danger is their baby...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not Own SOA. I do Own my OC. This is different then my other story and just contains letters for the first few chapters, and will be short, but once past the letters I promise it will get longer. :) **

Dear Happy,

You don't know how much it hurts to think about you being so far away from me. Every time I think about you the baby moves. I hate that you're in that horrible place. I really do. I told you not to do anything stupid. You did. Now the lawyer says there is a possible chance that we may never see you again! I will never get to hear you call me "Your girl" or say "Hey Girl" Or just even hold me in your arms and I can smell your scent. You very well might possibly miss your daughters' birth.

I honestly don't know how much longer I can do this Hap.

Your girl,

Macidane

_Hey Girl,_

_ What the hell do you mean you can't do this anymore? Ya ain't going anywhere Tara and lyla don't gripe as much as you. Ya better come see me girl. I wanna see you. I promise babe, I will be out as soon as possible. Ya just got to stop telling me your gonna Split! It makes it harder for me to keep calm. You know you're ma girl. No one better be touching my shit! Specially with ma kid inside you!_

_I fucking love you girl._

_ Hap._


	2. Chapter 2

Hap,

I can't bring myself down to see you. Not yet. I am sorry.

Mac.

_Mac,_

_ I am pissed as hell at you!_

Hap,

I love you. I am sorry. The next time I write you…We'll be parents Doc says that Abigail is doing wonderful. I just wish that you were here to actually be with me.

Us girls are honestly going insane without you men being here. The clubhouse really isn't the same. Chibs is a big help and really taking care of me. The lawyer said that you all might get out in a few more months.

I really hope so. Then you won't miss much of Abigail's life.

I love you hap.

Ps. No one is Touching your SHIT. Promise.

-Macidane

_MaciDane Elizabeth Teller,_

_ Your mom was here the other day, she brought me pictures of you and the baby. Abigail is so beautiful. She looks just like you. I can't wait to meet her. I swear your turning me soft. Ha. Please be safe now. I swear if your ma comes in here and tells me you pulled anymore shit like you did the night before you went into labor I swear to god I will kill you myself when I get out of jail!_

_Hap._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for adding me to your favorites, and for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Please let me know how you like the story this way or if I should change it to first person. :) **

**Note: I do not own SOA. I own my OC.**

The letters to Happy stopped a month after Abigail was born. Not that Maci didn't want to write Happy, she just felt that Abigail needed her attention more then her incarcerated father did. Maci tries hard to cope with the fact that Happy is going to be in prison for two years, and he is going to miss everything that is going on in their daughters life. She wonders if she even made the right decision. A good old lady sticks by her old man. Maci hasn't quite figured out yet, if she really wants to be that good old lady or not. For Christ sakes, she's not even inked.

But not being inked doesn't mean she isn't Haps old lady. Men everywhere know that her ass belongs to that tattooed bastard.

Her mother has been getting on her case about taking Abigail to the prison to see happy, so that he can see his daughter for the first time. But Maci wonders what kind of mother she would be if she took her one month old to the prison. Does that make her a bad mum? Not really. But you have to understand her views.

Maci and Happy have a long history together. They have known each other since they were eight. Happy has always protected her when they were younger. And Maci wasn't the prettiest kid when she was younger, she knew that it didn't take an idiot to figure that out. So she didn't know why Happy liked her so much.

As she got older, her looks changed and she grew into her body and started to turn into a stunning chick. Her curves made Happy's body do things that he never thought it would ever do around her. She went from being this chubby little girl to a girl with the perfect curves, tits that were not so big but not small either, the perfect size that just fit in his hand and it didn't even matter, her face is perfectly sculpted and her eyes always have that perfect glow to them. Her ass was tight, tiny and perfect. Happy wondered where that eight year old went too and when the eighteen hot piece of ass developed.

That was when he decided that he had to make her his. He didn't know exactly how to do this relationship, shit, because he never did before. But now he just had to. Because there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone touch what was his because he damn well protected her ass the entire time she was a kid.

Of Coarse she had her brother to protect her, but that's not the same thing.

Maci had many friends growing up, but only one she would ever call her true friend that didn't always try taking her boyfriend away from her and her name is Jessica.

At first Jess didn't want to come around the club house she heard way to many bad things about the club, she just didn't want to involve herself around any of it. Bad things tend to happen to the people closest to those apart of the club.

Maci would never forgive herself for the stuff that happened to Jess since coming to the club. But it's not all her fault. Jess is dating Juice. It was bound to happen to hurt him. But the fact that it also hurt Maci, which hurting Maci, hurt Happy, it was a win, win situation for the fuckers that hurt Jess.

"Mac, maybe you really should take Abigail to see Happy. You shouldn't keep her from him forever." Maci looks down at the tiny infant in her arms. She gently rocks her.

"Jess. It's not that easy. I'll feel like a shitty mother for taking her where her father is in a place he really shouldn't be." She sighs and Jess rolls her eyes.

It was like a punch in her chest when Maci said that.

"Oh, Jess….I am sorry. That's not how I meant that. Logan is two. It's different he already knows his dad. He knows that Juice is in jail. Abigail is only a month old. I have the chance to pack my shit and get the hell away from this shit way before she even knows who her father really is."

Maci never ceases to amaze Jess. The things she comes up with, sometimes she could really punch her in the head. And the thought has crossed her mind on more then one occasion in the same day.

"You can be really stupid Maci. Happy has every right to see that baby, and stop thinking about leaving. Ain't gonna happen. You know happy will hunt your ass down and when he finds you, you are so not going to like it."

Maci rolls her eyes but she knows that Jess is 100% right.

"Yea..I know."

Maci caved into everyone's demands and got Abigail ready to go see her daddy. In a way Maci was nervous, not only because she knew that happy was literally going to rip her a new one, but because deep down…she misses him. And even though it's not going to be a long visit. She's still going to be in his arms. That is something that she misses the most.

But this visit isn't about her. It's about their daughter and her getting to meet her daddy for the first time.

The drive to the prison was long since she had to go to Stockton, and it's not something she did everyday, so she did get lost a few times. She also had to make a point to pull over and collect her nerves before she continued her drive.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the prison on the men's unit her nerves won, and she had to quickly throw up out side of her car.

Now she wished that she actually brought someone with her. Well this is done better alone then with a witness. She has to visit Jax while she is here, but she can only visit with Happy first.

Inside the guards check the babies carrier and then the diaper bag before checking her. Everything checks out okay and they send her to a table in the visitation room.

The guards call down to the cells and let them know that a few of the guys have visitors. It seems like the other girls had to see Happy's reaction to his new daughter. Maci shakes her head at her mom and Gemma just smiles at her.

Happy's name got called for contact visit and he couldn't figure out why. No one has come to see him since Quinn was last here. He said he wouldn't be back for another week or too.

None the less he lined up with Jax and Clay and Opie and made his way to the visitation room. His heart started to beat faster when he seen his old lady. She stood and smiled at him.

As pissed as he was with her...he couldn't be mad at the fact that she came to see him bringing his daughter with.

Clay Jax and Opie greet their women, and Happy goes to his. She smiles up at him and that's all it took for his pissed off feelings to go away. There isn't many people that can do that to him.

Piss happy off and that's it. You're screwed. But not MaciDane. When it comes to her…how can he ever be mad at her.

"Hey girl." He smirks at her and she blushes.

"Happy.." She goes into his arms. He hears her sniff and he pulls her away from her lightly.

"Don't you be crying girl. I hate when you cry."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I miss you so damn much." She wipes her own eyes, and looks down at Abigail. She unbuckles her and gently takes her out, holding her close to her own body.

Happy has new feelings that he thought he would never have. He swallows the huge lump in his throat, not wanting to cry in front of his brothers. He gently takes Abigail from Maci and holds her close to him.

She starts to fuss but he hands her his finger she plays with it and coos up at her daddy who she looks so much like.

Maci smiles over at her mom, and she mouths I told you so to her.

"She's so fucking beautiful."

"She looks like you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own SOA. I do own my OC. I want to thank all of you who favorite me and my story, and who constantly review! It means so much to me. I just hope you all like this story as much as I do!**

**Side Note: I changed this to first person, like some of you have wanted to better express the feelings. This is the first chapter in 1****st**** person. I would re-read it, because I have changed some things around and added some stuff. Let me know what you think. :) I promise it will all get better. **

The letters to Happy stopped a month after Abigail was born. Not that I didn't want to write Happy, I just felt that Abigail needed my attention more then her incarcerated father did. I try hard to cope with the fact that Happy is going to be in prison for two years, and he is going to miss everything that is going on in our daughters' life. I often wonder if I even made the right decision. A good old lady sticks by her old man. I haven't quite figured out yet, if I really want to be that good old lady or not. For Christ sakes, I'm not even inked.

But not being inked doesn't mean I am not Haps old lady. Men everywhere know that my ass belongs to that tattooed bastard.

My mother has been getting on my case about taking Abigail to the prison to see Happy, so that he can see his daughter for the first time. But I wonder what kind of mother I would be if she took my one month old to the prison. Does that make me a bad mum? Not really. But you have to understand my views.

Happy Lowman and I have a very long history together. We have known each other since I was eight and he was ten. Happy has always protected me when we were younger. I wasn't the prettiest kid when I was younger. I literally was the ugly duckling, and looking at my brother and mom…it made a person wonder.

As I got older, my looks changed and I grew into my body and started to turn into a stunning chick. My curves made boys drool. It made Happy's body do things that he never thought it would ever do around me. I went from being this chubby little girl; to a girl with the perfect curves, tits that were not so big but not small either, the perfect size that just fit in his hand and it didn't even matter, my face is perfectly sculpted and my eyes always have that perfect glow to them. My ass is tight, tiny and perfect.

Happy wondered where that eight year old went too and when the eighteen year old hot piece of ass developed?

That was when he decided that he had to make me his. He didn't know exactly how to do this relationship, shit, because he never did before. But now he just had to. Because there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone touch what was his because he damn well protected my ass the entire time I was a kid. Even when he didn't have too.

Of Coarse I had Jax, he was more then capable to take care of me…but there was something about me that made Happy Just have to take care of me. Protect me.

I had many friends growing up despite the way I looked. Mostly it was because of my personality, then some of it was because of who my brother is and what he does, and the other part is because my friends are fake, and they just wanted to get closer to my boyfriend.

Except one of my closest friends. Jessica. I love her with all my heart. I can tell her anything and everything, and she never judges me. She is always there for me when I feel like no one else is, and there really isn't a thing that I can't do without her.

At first Jess didn't want to come around the club house she heard way to many horrible things about the club, she just didn't want to involve herself around any of it. Bad things tend to happen to the people closest to those apart of the club. I really couldn't blame her.

But then things changed when she met Juice, she realized that maybe good things can come from going to Club Reaper.

I have never forgiven myself for the stuff that happened to Jess since coming to the club. But it's not all her fault. Considering who she is dating.

It was bound to happen to hurt him.

But the fact that it also hurt me, hurt Happy, it was a win, win situation for the fuckers that hurt Jess.

"Mac, maybe you really should take Abigail to see Happy. You shouldn't keep her from him forever." I look down at the tiny infant in my arms. I gently rock her.

"Jess. It's not that easy. I'll feel like a shitty mother for taking her where her father is in a place he really shouldn't be." I sigh and Jess rolls her eyes.

It was like a punch in her chest when I said that

"Oh shit, Jess….I am sorry. That's not how I meant that. Logan is two. It's different he already knows his dad. He knows that Juice is in jail. Abigail is only a month old. I have the chance to pack my shit and get the hell away from this shit, way before she even knows who her father really is."

I know that I never cease to amaze Jess. The shit I sometimes come up with, she really could punch me in the throat, and I don't blame her.

"You can be really stupid Maci. Happy has every right to see that baby, and stop thinking about leaving. Ain't gonna happen. You know happy will hunt your ass down and when he finds you, you are so not going to like it."

I roll my eyes, but I know completely that jess is so right.

"Yea..I know."

I caved into everyone's demands and got Abigail ready to go see her daddy. In a way I was nervous, not only because I knew that happy was literally going to rip me a new one, but because deep down…I miss him. And even though it's not going to be a long visit. I was still going to be in his arms. That is something that I miss the most.

But this visit isn't about me. It's about our daughter and her getting to meet her daddy for the first time.

The drive to the prison was long since I had to go to Stockton, and it's not something I liked to do everyday, so I did get lost a few times. I also had to make a point to pull over and collect my nerves before I could continue my drive

As I pulled into the parking lot of the prison on the men's unit my nerves won, and I had to quickly throw up out side of my car.

Now I wished that I actually brought someone with me. Well this is done better alone then with a witness. I need to visit Jax while I am here, but I can only visit with Happy first.

Inside the guards check the babies carrier and then the diaper bag before checking me. Everything checks out okay and they send me to a table in the visitation room.

The guards call down to the cells and let them know that a few of the guys have visitors. It seems like the other girls had to see Happy's reaction to his new daughter.

I shake my head at my mother and the girls, they are unbelievable. My mom just smiles at me.

**Happys POV**

My name got called for contact visit and I couldn't figure out why. No one has come to see me since Quinn was last here. He said he wouldn't be back for another week or too and I know ma old lady is ignoring me for whatever fucking reason.

I lined up with Jax and Clay and Opie and made my way to the visitation room. Like a fucking pussy my heart started to beat faster when I seen ma old lady at the table with our baby. I start to tear up but quickly wipe the bastards away.

As pissed as I am with her...I couldn't be mad at the fact that she came to see me bringing my daughter with.

Clay Jax and Opie pat me on my back, and I smirk and walk over to her. She smiles up at me and that's all it took for my pissed off feelings to go away. There isn't many people that can do that to me. She does it every damned time.

"Hey girl." I smirk at her and she blushes. How Cute.

"Happy.." She says raspy trying to swallow back her tears. I pull away and place my hands on either side of her face.

"Don't you be crying girl. I hate when you cry." I growl.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I miss you so damn much." She wipes her own eyes, and looks down at Abigail. She unbuckles her and gently takes her out, holding her close to her own body.

I hate these new fucking feelings that I am feeling. I swallow hard at the lump in my throat; I really don't want to cry in front of my brothers. I am not a pussy.

Maci hands her to me and I gently take her in my arms. She's so fucking tiny.

She starts to fuss but I give her my finger she plays with it and coos up at me. She looks just like me.

Maci smiles over at her mom, and the others, who are watching us intently.

"She's so fucking beautiful."

"She looks like you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not Own SOA. I do own my OC. **

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, and adding me to your favorites! It means so much to me that you take the time to read my story! Thank you so, so, so much! **

Happy and I got into a huge fight a few months later, mostly about how I think he's an asshole for doing dumb shit to end up in prison, and how I want him to leave the club.

I know that he isn't going to leave the club. I knew that for years. I was just upset at him. It's hard raising this baby on my own…

So like an idiot. I packed up all of our shit, and left to Finland. I had to go some place that the guys couldn't have access to get me.

I cancelled all of my credit cards and used cash for everything. I tossed out my cell phone, and got a new one. A pre paid.

It's time for me to start a new life. For me and my daughter, and pray hard as hell that I stay hidden.

**~One Year Later~**

"Babe, come on I have to get to the studio." I groan as Ville touches my shoulder lightly. I hate mornings in Finland.

It's always cold, dark, and wet.

"Is Abby still asleep?" I ask still half asleep.

"Yes, love." I pull the covers over my head.

"Turn the baby monitor on, and when she wakes up so will I." He chuckles but does what I ask. He kisses my head and heads out the door.

I roll over and fall back to sleep. A couple hours later, I wake up to Abby crying over the baby monitor. Sleepily I climb out of bed and go into her nursery.

"Hi princess." I go to her and lift her out of her crib, taking her to the changing table to change her diaper and get her dressed for the day.

I feed her breakfast and then she spends the morning in her play room playing. I sit on my couch and think while watching her play. I love Ville I really do. When I was little Happy would always make fun of me because I love HIM. I am sorry. He is such a great person.

But everyday looking at Abigail…and how much she looks like happy…makes me miss him so much more. He really has my heart. But I know things wouldn't have worked between us because we each have different values anymore. It just couldn't work. Even if we tired; and I know I didn't even stay and try to see if it would work out. I guess I was just sparing myself all the heartache I knew was to come.

I miss my mom and my brother. I didn't even get to see my nephew Abel being born. I miss my best friend. It kills me so much that I couldn't tell her where I was going. I can always trust her to keep a secret…but this…this I knew she couldn't keep, not from Juan….and definitely not Happy. He is very intimidating, and wither she admits it or not, I know she is half scared of him. I would be too…If I didn't know him like I do now.

I am almost positive that Happy put out an endless search for me and his daughter. I also know that I am the worst person in the world for doing what I did to happy; there isn't anything in the world that will give him back the first year of his daughters' life.

I did catch word that about a month after I left, Happy and Juice got out. Please don't think for a moment that I don't regret anything that I did. I honestly regret it all.

I know that Happy James Lowman would do anything in this world for his daughter.

**~Happy's POV~**

I am an enforcer for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and, along with Tig Trager, we are commonly used to carry out the gang's murders. I am from Tacoma, Washington but frequently visit the club's chapter in Charming, California where I have a good relationship with the President, Clay Morrow. And had a beautiful fucking old lady. I am a heartless assassin; I fucking enjoy acts of violence that even other members of the club are disturbed by. I have a happy face tattooed on me every time I kill someone.

I just became a fucking father, I couldn't have been more proud. Even though I wouldn't show it. I am not as heartless as everyone thinks. Family means fucking everything to me! Maci and Abigail were apart of my fucking family.

I was in prison for a fucking month and the bitch took off on me taking my fucking kid with her. I have been looking for them for an entire fucking year, but just as I was about to give up, I remembered one place she might possible be.

Finland.

She always listened to this gay ass band called HIM. She always said that one day she wanted to marry this guy from the band. His name is Ville Valo.

I made Juice dig up all the info that he could get on the guy.

"Hey man, I think I got a lead on this guy you asked about." I turn my chair and look at him.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, from 1997 to 2000 he was dating a woman named Jonna, he was going to marry her, but then she cheated on him and he left her, after throwing a flower pot at her, but missing and shattering on the wall." He runs his hand through his Mohawk.

"This year he started dating this girl." He turns the laptop towards me, I about explode when I see the photo.

"That's fucking Maci! She just cut and dyed her fucking hair!" I slam my hands on the table.

"That bitch!"

I storm out of the room slamming shit and pushing the crow eaters away from me. I am not in the mood. I can't believe that she would fucking do that shit to me! I get my hands on her, I'll fucking kill the bitch.

**~Normal POV~**

Later that evening I put Abby to bed, and missing my family and friends. I pick up the house phone and dial Jess. I really could hear her voice right about now.

"Hello?" She says raspy. It's late there and I am sure I just woke her up.

"Jess? It's me.."

"Me who? Maci?"

"Yea…Maci. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice right now." I smile to myself.

"Where the fuck are you Maci? Everyone is going crazy searching for your ass. Where are you?" I hear her sit up and Juice mumble something to her in the back ground.

"I am in Finland. I am so sorry that I ran from Charming. I was just having doubts. I am so sorry. I miss every single one of you.

"You have no fucking idea what it has been like living in this clubhouse with a pissed off Happy. He's about ready to kill someone! Mac you need to come the fuck home! Right now." She says angrily.

"I am. I am coming home. I am just scared."

"You should be!" She hangs up on me and I just stare at my phone.

I knew this was going to happen…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. I do own my OC.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites and reviews! It means so much to me that so many of you like; and continue to read my story! Thank you so much.**

I wake up early the next morning needing to plan the days events. I grab a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top; I go to my dresser and pull out a purple bra and thong. I head to the bathroom and take a shower while Abby is still sleeping.

I let the warm water run down my body, but the moment it hits my face I give in and start crying. I screwed up so much and I don't have the slightest idea on how to fix this.

After washing and shaving, and washing again, satisfied, and fresh out of warm water, I climb out of the shower, dry off and get dressed. I pull my hair up into a sloppy bun and put my make up on dark.

I wake Abby up and dress her. I sigh when I see Ville sitting on the couch staring at the bags that are by the door.

"Where are you going love?" I hold Abby closer to me.

"I am sorry Ville…I just need to go back to Charming. I miss everyone and Abby deserves to know Happy." He snorts and stands up towering over me he crosses his arms.

"So just like that you are going to go back to Charming, after everything that asshole put you through? I helped you cope with everything! I took you in! Hell I fucking raised Abigail with you and you're just going to take her away from me? Just like that?"

I'll be honest. I didn't think he'd be so torn about this. My rock and a hard place…just got harder.

"Ville…I'll be honest. I am so thankful to you for taking me and my daughter in. But Charming is my home…her home, that's where my friends and family are, and Happy and I have been through a lot. Regardless of what happened I shouldn't have ran. I thank you so much for taking Abigail on as your own, but in one hundred ways there is not denying that she is Happy's daughter. If I were to stay here…one day she'd figure it out, and then resent me for the rest of her life…and I can't do that."

"Maci…please…please…don't take her away from me…"

I never took Ville's feelings towards Abigail into consideration, but I can't, I just can't stay here. Charming is my home. I never should've left there.

"Ville I am sorry. You are more then welcome to come see her…you can call everyday, I will let you talk to her…but I need to go home. I don't want them to come looking for me…it just wouldn't be good."

The doorbell rings. I answer it the driver takes my bags. I kiss Villes Cheek and pick up the diaper bag and head out the door without turning back.

This is going to be good. This is what I need. This is what I need to make my life different, and my daughter happy, regardless of the sometimes shitty lifestyle that we sometimes live, there isn't anything else more important to the MC then family.

I knew that the day I left…and left anyways.

**~Jess's POV~**

Maci really had some nerve calling me last night. She should've called happy. That bastard has been hell to live with this entire year. I don't know what the fuck she was thinking, but I should seriously kick her ass.

"Babe what's wrong?" Juice asks rubbing my leg.

"Fucking Maci man, she better be coming home." He sighs and sits beside me. I prop my feet on his lap.

"All I know is Happy is pissed as hell. She really needs to figure out what she is going to do to make it up to him, because whatever walls he left down for her, when they were younger, have all been built back up. Happy has been going through Crow Eaters like they are going out of style. I have never seen him like this."

He sips his beer, and I shake my head before laying it on his shoulder.

Shit is about to hit the fan in the next few days, this is the last thing we need. Happy needs to be in the whole way.

**~Normal POV~**

The flight to LAX was long and very tiring. I had no idea where to go right now, well really who was I suppose to call. I wasn't about to contact happy…so I decided to just call a cab and take a cab back to our house.

The one person I didn't expect to see at the house was Happy and it was just my luck that happy was actually there sitting on the porch.

_Fuck._

I take a deep breath, pay the driver and Abigail and I climb out of the car. Happy quickly stands up and glares at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I wince at the tone of his voice.

"I needed to come home. Happy. I am so sorry that I took off on you." He quickly comes down the steps and takes Abigail from me.

"Yea, well you fucking should be. She can stay here but you need to find some where else to be right now."

"I ain't leaving my daughter here along." I cross my arms and glare at him.

"You don't get to make that decision. Beat it bitch!"

My jaw drops when he says this to me. He never called me a bitch ever, not even when he was angry.

Making it up is going to be harder then I thought…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. I do own my OC.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for the continued reviews and favorites. It means so much to me that people like my story so much! Thank you all again so, very much. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter…it might possibly be a very bumpy ride…I don't know you tell me. **

I have been back in Charming for almost two weeks now, I am going insane. I haven't seen my daughter since we have been back. Happy is very angry with me and refuses to let me see our daughter right now.

I don't blame him for being mad, but…she's my baby, she's all I really have. My mom has been calling me giving me hell for being gone.

The fights tend to get pretty intense and I end up hanging up my phone on her.

I am a twenty nine year old adult. I am a grown woman. I can do whatever I damn well please I don't give two shits about what anyone thinks.

Deciding that I am going to take rein over my own life, I decided to go out tonight with a few friends that I haven't seen in a few years. Sabal, Marie and Weds.

I quickly shower. After my shower I change into a black dress that clings to my curves and is backless, showing off my tiger tattoo that covers my back. It stops just a little bit below my ass. It is the perfect dress. I love it, and it's a dress Happy would never, ever let me out of the house in. That's why it is so perfect.

The girls arrive and I run out to the car and we all squeal.

"Oh my god! It's been so long since I have seen you three I miss you so much!"

"We miss you too girlie!" Weds says. I smile at her.

"You look fantastic Macidane. You really changed." I smile bigger.

"Thank you so much. I have a daughter now. She's one." They giggle.

"Happy's daughter?" I smirk.

"Yeah, Haps daughter. She looks just like him too." They laugh and groan.

They always did think that Happy was sexy as hell. He is. And I am the lucky bitch that actually tied him half way down. That bastard is and always will be mine. I just need to work on fixing my mistake but I will do that later. Right now…Now I am going to go party.

We have been dancing for a couple hours, it's actually starting to get really hot. I do enjoy the company of others. Deciding that I want a drink I excuse myself from the girls and head to the bar for a water.

I have no idea that there is a bunch of bikers at the end of the bar until I notice their cuts. I stop in my tracks and swallow hard.

I really don't want them to notice me.

I quickly turn to make my way back to the girls, when I run into something hard, I almost fall to the ground but strong tattooed arms stable me.

My breath hitches in my throat when I realize who's arms those belong too.

"You need to watch where the fuck your going girl." He says in his raspy voice that will make any woman, crème' their panties.

"Yea, well I am sorry. Now if you don't mind. Move out of my way Lowman." He growls when I call him that and he stares into my eyes, his eyes are coal black. I know he's pissed.

"Watch your mouth. Don't be talking like that too me. What the fuck are you wearing? The guys around here can see way to fucking much and I don't like it. Your still ma girl. I'm just pissed as hell at you."

I cross my arms under my breasts pushing them up a little further.

"I am not your girl anymore. I never was."

He growls as I push past him.

He comes after me and grabs my wrist.

"You always were my fucking girl!" He says through clenched teeth.

I try to free my wrist but he tightens his grip.

"I have done everything I fucking can to take care of your ass. When you were ugly and no one fucking liked you, I was there! I was there because I fucking cared! When you got your first skinned knee when you broke your fucking ankle! I was fucking there! I was there when you got picked on! I beat those assholes to the fucking ground! I was there for everything that ever happened with you! All I ask in fucking return is for you to support me no fucking matter what! And what do you fucking do? You fucking split on me! Taking my fucking daughter?! Do you fucking know what it's like to know another fucking man touched my shit? Raised ma fucking kid?"

I am in tears and my wrists are really hurting and at this point Happy is right in my face. I know my brother and the other guys are standing not to far away making sure happy wont hurt me and my girlfriends are right behind me.

"Huh?! Do you fucking know?!"

He squeezes even harder and I cry out for the pain and the heartache.

Wednesday comes over to me. "Let her go right now happy!"

"Back the fuck off Weds. This is between my old lady and me!"

"Let her go!" Sabal says. Happy glares her way.

I continue to cry feeling so helpless. I don't know what to do…I really don't know what to say. I know I broke his heart.

"I'm…I..I'm…so..so…fucking sorry…so…sorry..hap…so sorry.." I drop my head and sob.

"Happy brotha, come on, let da lass's wrists go. Ya hurting da poor lass, and I know dat ya don't really want ta do dat, you will regret it in da morning. Come on hap."

He looks at chibs realizing he's right he shoves me away from him and Marie catches me as they watch his retreating back.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I promise it will be longer and better next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. I do own my OC.**

**AN: I'd like to thank you all for adding me and my story to your favorites. It means a lot to me that you are all enjoying this story. Because lord know I am loving writing this. :)**

I am sitting at my kitchen table in the morning my head resting against my head a cigarette in my other hand. Last night was the worst night of my life. I didn't realize that I hurt Happy that bad, and I really miss my daughter.

I take a puff of my cigarette and continue to stare out my window. I can't believe all this shit is happening to me.

When I think about all the things Happy said to me last night, my chest starts to hurt.

What hurts the most is knowing that he always thought I was ugly until I got older. I am pissed as hell that he ever dated me then, I could say the same for Happy, he wasn't the greatest looking either.

But that's not why I fell in love with him. I suppose none of that shit matters anymore.

I put out my cigarette and stand going out onto my patio. It's such a nice day. I'd normally take Abigail to the park. I hope that Happy is attending to her like he should.

My phone goes off and I look at it. A text from Ville and one from Happy.

_Ville Valo  
10:00am_

_Hey…Hope you and my princess are doing well._

_Happy Lowman  
10:02am_

_We need to talk. I am still pissed. Meet me at Club Reaper. I actually have to work today._

I roll my eyes. There he goes with his fucking sarcasm.

I reply to Ville's text and then head inside to take a warm shower. I decide to dress in a pair of short shorts a black tank top and a pair of flip flops. My wrists are starting to bruise a little bit, normally I would cover them up. Happy needs to see what he did to me in order for him to realize that he was over reacting to someone he once loved.

* * *

The drive to the Clubhouse felt like it took forever. All kinds of thoughts were really going through my head and all I really want to do is be with and see my daughter.

I pull into the parking lot, Teller-Morrow is really busy today. I normally help my mom in the office, but personally I'd rather not be around her right now.

I climb out of the car and the first person I see is my little girl. I smile seeing her playing on the swings, they must have recently built that. She sees me and gets the biggest smile on her face.

"Mommy!" She runs to me as I walk closer to her. I stoop down an pick her up.

"Oh hi sweetie. Mommy missed you so much." I hold her close to me, a tear slides down my cheek.

"Go back and play love, mommy needs to talk to your daddy." She nods and runs back to the play ground. I smile back at Tara when she smiles at me.

When I stand up I see a shirtless Happy glaring at me from the garage. It takes all I have to not run and jump on him. He's so fucking perfect my chest hurts.

I start walking to him. He dries his hands off and walks over to the picnic tables by the ring.

**Happy's POV~~**

I some how got talked into working for Gemma today, probably because no one else is here to do work on the cars like needed since we have to meet a deadline. Were making a run to Indian Hills and shit needs to be done before that.

I am pissed as fuck at Maci, but I'm going to be gone for a week and my ma can't handle a little one anymore. I need to let Abigail with her mother for that long. I don't know how we are going to fucking make it work between us anymore. Hell…I don't know if I want to even be with her any more.

I grab another wrench and start to tighten the bolts on the oil tank.

Don't get me wrong. I fucking love Maci, and I have since she was a little girl, and not a beautiful as the others, there was just something about the bitch that I couldn't help falling in love with.

And yea, I have cheated on her multiple times when we were on runs, but that was nothing more then road pussy. She knew that and we moved past that shit.

I don't know how many women I have fucked since she took off with my kid, but I had to stop that shit once I took Abigail from Maci. I don't want Abigail, around Crow Eaters, or Chasers. They ain't anything to me.

"Mommy!" I look up when I hear Abigail yell. She runs to Maci. I swallow hard.

It doesn't matter how pissed off I am with that fucking woman, she never ceases to make my dick, rock hard. I adjust myself, as I watch her bend down to embrace our daughter, and her shorts slide up her perfect ass.

I glare at her when I realize everything that she's fucking doing to me. I wipe my hands and head over to the picnic table as she walks over to me.

"Hi, Hap…" She says in her sweet voice. She stands as far as possible from me.

"Hey. I ain't gonna bite ya hard. You can sit your tiny ass down."

"I'm fine right here. Happy; what is this about?"

I sigh and look at her face, she looks so horrible, the life she used to have in her eyes is no longer there. I feel like hell that part of that is my fault but she brought all this shit on herself.

"Look, were going to Indian Hills, this weekend. We'll be back next Sunday. I need you to keep Abigail till I get back." I rub my head.

"Happy. She's my daughter too. I know I fucked up really bad, but you can't keep, trying to keep her from me."

_Yea you really did fuck up._

"I am just telling you, ya need too keep OUR daughter till I come home. Then we will discuss us okay? You are still my old lad-"

"No. I am not your old lady. And you have to get that through your thick fucking skull."

**Normal POV~~~**

I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Excuse me bitch?" I glare at him.

"Don't call me a bitch. You heard me. I said I was fucking sorry!"

He manages to get me pinned against the wall. Normally I wouldn't complain, but I am trying to be mad here. He is really fucking hard to stay mad at.

"I know what the fuck you said. But this is what you're not fucking understanding. You are my girl in every shape or form. Mentally and physically…you are mine. Ink or no Ink, fight or no fight you are mine." His face is so close to mine it takes all I have to not want to reach out and kiss his lips.

"Happy…"

"Shut up girl…I am not finished talking." He kisses my jaw line and looks back at me.

"We have shit we need to work out when I get home from Indian Hills, but don't forget that you are mine. I can't and won't keep Abby away from you. But don't you ever fucking take my kid away from me again. Do you hear me girl?"

I nod, afraid to even speak afraid that my voice might crack if I do.

He moves away from me.

"I love you Happy. I never stopped. I just got scared and I ran, I know I shouldn't have and I should've just told you, but this life…this life isn't what I want for Abigail..and I can't ask you to give this life up."

"No. No you shouldn't have."

He sits down on the bench and I walk over and sit beside him crossing my legs.

"When we were younger, I never for a moment thought that we would be together. I always thought you and I would just be friends. And when you asked me to go out, It was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Happy, I really do cherish you.."

I hesitate but then I grab his hand and entwine our fingers. He looks down at our joined hands and he squeezes.

"I love you too girl." He kisses my temple and smiles.

"You just really fucking hurt me, and I am not quite sure how to fucking forgive you for it."

"I said I am sorry. Can we please move past this shit? It hurts."

"Yea okay moving on. I got to get back to work before your mom kicks my ass." He chuckles, and boy did I miss that.

"Okay." He kisses my temple again and walks back into the garage.

I smile to myself happy that were actually going to try to fix everything that I fucked up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support and the readings of this story! I love the comments! Thank you for fanning and favoriting! It makes my day! **

**Sorry that this one is so short, I promise to upload either later tonight or tomorrow, and it will be longer. Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. I do own my OC!**

It's been four days since Happy has been gone and shit has been getting strange around here. Tara said that Mayans keep coming in and out of St. Thomas like shit is on fire. I am getting scared for Abigail. If it was just me, I'd never worry about it, but now I have to think about my fucking kid.

I haven heard from Happy since he's been gone. That's not like him. I know that things between us right now aren't any good, but he promise that he would call in to check up on Abby. Shit between my mom and I are still pretty shitty, she's mad that I took her granddaughter away from her, and left her to do everything on her own and deal with Happy's shitty attitude all on her own.

Jess and I are trying to make up for lost time. She's still pretty upset with me for just up and leaving and not telling her where the hell I was going. I understand though. I feel shitty as hell for just leaving her. I intend to do whatever it is that I have to do to make things up to her though.

Logan is the cutest little boy ever and he plays with Abby so well. He's like her little boyfriend, which I am sure Hap will have something to say about that when he gets home.

"Mom…This place is so un organized…" I look through the pile of papers that she has just laying around.

"Jesus, mom, this car should've been done before they left for Indian Hills. You are going to have to call in a mechanic mom to work while they are gone."

"Clay will kill me if I do that."

I cross my arms and sit back in the chair. "I will handle Clay. You have other Mechanics, and they need to be worked. There's shit that needs to be handled until they get back. They deal with guns, we fix cars."

"Fine!" She tosses her arms in the air. "I'll make a call."

"Thank you."

She goes into the garage and grabs the list of numbers and calls a few mechanics that we need to finish the cars up by Friday. As the cars get finished I call the owners letting them know that their cars are finished and ready for pick up.

**Jax's POV**

We have been in Indian Hills for a few days, trying to get the Devils Tribe to go SOA. It would be easier to have protection runs, and then maybe they'd be left alone by the Mayans.

Fucking Mayans shot Hap, and I don't know how to tell my fucking sister, I am sure that she is going insane since she hasn't heard from him.

I sit at the end of the bed in my room, smoking my cig, and pinch the bridge of my nose. Shit is going to go down, and all our families could be in danger, and with the killer of our club, wounded and in the hospital, shit isn't going to go our way.


End file.
